Love You More
by irishchick93
Summary: H/D Smut/Fluff. Rated M for safety. This is my first fanfic ever so please review! JKR owns everything, I own nothing.


This is my first time posting anything on fanfic, so I hope you enjoy

Harry woke up slowly. This bed felt strange to him. Looking down her saw the silver and green comforter and he smiled. He knew exactly where he was. Next to him lay Draco Malfoy, his lover of two months, boyfriend of nine months.

Harry sat up slowly so as not to wake Draco. Watching the pale-skinned boy sleep had become a bit of an obsession for Harry, especially after a night like the one they'd just shared. Harry smiled, recalling how out of control they both had been.

Glancing over Draco's body, Harry smirked. The comforter was covering the boy from the waist down, but everything above was open for Harry's perusal. Very lightly, Harry took his fingers and ran them through Draco's hair and down to his neck. His fingers rested gently on Draco's pulse point, which at the moment was slow and steady, much different from a couple hours ago. Harry ran his fingers over the marks left from their play earlier. Draco hated Harry marking him, which is part of the reason why Harry did it. And because he knew it would be reciprocated.

Suddenly Draco let out a small noise causing Harry to yank his hand away; he didn't want Draco to stop his fun just yet. When Draco made no move to open his eyes, Harry reclined next to him, propping himself up on one arm and using the other to continue fondling the gorgeous man next to him. Harry ran his fingers down the contours of Draco's defined chest, tracing the muscles, loving the strength beneath his hand. As Harry began to move his hand lower to Draco's abs, Draco's hand landed on top of Harry's, halting his progress.

"Don't," Draco's sleep roughened voice causing Harry's heart rate to sky rocket. "It tickles."

Harry tried really hard not to laugh, but he knew he failed when Draco cracked one eye open to glare at him.

"Shut up Potter." He flinched when Harry pinched his nipple.

"We're in bed, my name isn't Potter."

Draco smirked; he was going to enjoy this game.

"Maybe your name is whatever I want it to be, _Potter_."

Harry growled, which is what Draco was hoping for. Harry pulled himself up and sat down heavily on Draco's pelvis. Draco's hands came up and settled on Harry's hips, shifting and steadying Harry against him.

"You are going to pay for the Malfoy."

"Please, Potter, do your worst."

Harry leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Draco's. Draco brought his arms up and pulled Harry down fully onto his chest, loving the feel of Harry's skin on his. Harry braced his elbows on either side of Draco's head, continuing his ministrations with his tongue on Draco's tongue. Draco groaned into Harry's mouth and tightened his hold on Harry's back. Then, Harry began grinding his pelvis against Draco's, causing Draco to moan harder, pushing up against him. Harry could feel Draco growing harder and longer against Harry's own painfully hard length. Suddenly, Harry sat up.

"Oh damn, I really need to get going, it's late." Harry pulled himself up and began searching for his clothes.

Draco moaned. "Oh you are a sneaky bastard. Fine, you win."

"Sorry Malfoy, I don't know what you're getting at."

Draco reached out and tried to snag Harry's hand, but Harry moved away before Draco could reach him. Draco groaned.

"Fine, I'm sorry Harry. I know that when we're in bed, your name is Harry."

Harry smiled and gently lowered himself down onto Draco. Bracing himself on his forearms on either side of Draco's head, Harry leaned down so he was nose to nose with Draco.

"Now, was that so hard?"

Draco said nothing, just reached up to pull Harry down fully onto him and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry gladly pressed back, reveling in the feel of Draco's submission to him.

Draco, however, had other plans. Slowly, Draco brought his legs up and swiftly rose up and rolled over so he lay on top of Harry. Harry went willingly, pulling Draco down heavily on top of him. Draco groaned, all too happy to press fully against his boyfriend. Leaving Harry's lips, he moved down to Harry's pulse point, nipping at it gently. When Harry gasped lightly, Draco smiled against his skin.

"Draco,"

Draco hummed against Harry's neck.

"I really should get going. It's late, and Ron is already breathing down my neck asking where I've been."

Now Draco huffed angrily. "Well you could always tell him just tell him the truth."

Now it was Harry who huffed angrily, and shoved at Draco's shoulder. When Draco refused to budge, Harry folded his arms and turned his head away.

"Honestly Harry, he already knows you are gay, would it really be that different if he knew you were dating me?"

"You mean besides the fact that it would start a war between the two houses and Ron would never speak to me again?"

Draco sighed. He knew Harry was right, but that didn't quell Draco's need to claim Harry and let everybody know who he belonged to. Harry, knowing what Draco needed, uncrossed his arms and put them on Draco's cheeks, looking into his eyes before guiding Draco's mouth to his collar bone, Draco's favorite spot to mark Harry. Draco pulled back slightly, running his fingers over the spot.

"Hmm, it seems my last one had faded away."

Harry smiled. "It has, and I'm not sure that I'm ok with it not being there anymore."

"Well, I think I can fix that."

Draco dropped his mouth to the spot he knew by heart now, and began gently kissing the bone. Sometimes it worried Draco, how Harry's bones stuck out, but he knew better than to question it. Besides, at time it had its advantages. When Draco opened his mouth and lightly scraped his teeth along the bone, Harry sighed softly, causing Draco to smile. He'd never admit this to anybody, but he loved being the one to make the famous Harry Potter melt in his bed.

Finally, Draco bit down fully, sucking the skin into to his mouth, reveling in the feel of Harry writhing beneath him. Harry loved being marked by Draco almost as much as Draco loved marking Harry. Harry let out a low moan, moving his head slightly to give Draco more room. Giving Harry one last nip, Draco backed off to admire his work. Smiling, he ran his fingers over the mark, loving the darkness of the mark against the smooth paleness of Harry's skin.

When Draco looked up, Harry had a bit of a dazed look in his eye. Draco smiled and moved up Harry's body. Slowly Draco reclined against the head board, pulling Harry between his legs and laying him against his chest. Harry went gladly, curling his legs under Draco's and laying his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I really should be getting back,"

Draco smiled. "I know, but just lay with me for a few minutes."

Harry sighed contentedly, tracing designs on Draco's ribs and stomach. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, enjoying the quiet moment. Harry continued his fondling until he felt Draco drifting off again.

When Harry felt Draco's head drop onto his shoulder, Harry knew it was time to go. Very slowly and carefully, Harry untangled himself from his sleeping boyfriend's form, got off the bed and got dressed. Looking down at Draco, Harry didn't want to leave, but he knew he needed to get some sleep before class in the morning. Harry leaned down and ghosted a kiss over Draco's lips, pulling the covers over him.

Just as Harry was about to grab his invisibility cloak, he heard Draco whisper something.

"Love you."

Harry smiled and went back to Draco's side.

"Love you more."

Harry kissed Draco, slipped on his cloak, and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower.

The next morning a very tired Harry was getting ready for classes when Ron came in.

"So what time did you get back in last night?"

Tiredly Harry sat down on the bed searching for his socks. "About 3:30."

Ron laughed. "You must feel like shit."

"Shove off Ron."

Suddenly Ron reached out and pulled down the collar of Harry's shirt. "Let your boy toy mark you again, didn't you?"

Harry jerked away and turned without saying anything, but he did allow himself a smile of satisfaction. Draco was going to love this one.


End file.
